Fearless
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: Becca has met the 3 sides of the Boogeyman. Gabriel Gray, Sylar and Gabriel Just Gabriel. Sylar/ofc kind of. Set at the end of season 2 beginning of season 3 before Sylar turns goodish. Peter, Little Noah and Molly appearances.


**Fearless**

**By LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Becca has met the 3 sides of the Boogeyman. Gabriel Gray, Sylar and Gabriel Just Gabriel. Sylar/ofc kind of. Set at the end of season 2 beginning of season 3 before Sylar turns goodish. Peter, Little Noah and Molly appearances.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own heroes I'm a fan of the show and want to write something fans will enjoy.

**An: **Becca is Molly's older half sister portrayed by Hilarie Burton from the tv show One Tree Hill. You can see her profile in my profile page there's a link to it since Doe-Eyed-Goddess took down her story and account. :( Doe if you are reading this email me :) please its in my profile I want to see if you finished any more of the fic. Sylar's watch in here is the same watch as on the show though in season one six months ago he states he has been fixing the watch for 7 years but in here he only got it 5 years ago. Also I used some lyrics to Taylor Swift's new cd Fearless. Sorry no Beta.

* * *

~Present~

She ran into the room her seismic blast was ready which lit her hand with a small blue orb of energy which looked a lot like Elle's lighting ball but her power was different she could cause earthquakes down to small tremors. Stopping when she spotted him her green eyes locked with his brown ones. Rebecca Walker could remember those brown eyes from anywhere but she didn't want to admit that she knew Sylar before she even joined the company.

_Like a scared little boy. I looked into your eyes thought I knew you for a minute but I'm not so sure._

"Becca."

She gulped at the sound of his voice just waiting for him to show that damn smirk of his. "Sylar. You know I have to bring you into the company."

There he went off smirking at her statement. Shaking his head as he walked closer to her. "And you haven't yet. Why's that?" He walked over to her brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Maybe because you didn't the first time we met."

"Don't."

Becca closed her eyes about to cry knowing he was right. Her blue orb vanished out of her hand as she stood there as if she was frozen just by his sight. Sylar was still next her to now touching her face as she let out a whimper as he chuckled.

"Now it will be ok Becca. I'll get your sister's power as soon as I take yours just like I did with your father."

"You're a monster. I'll kill you."

"No you wont and you know why?"

He questioned as he pushed her to the wall holding her there with his body. Becca tries to move but she can't because of the force behind Sylar. He presses his lips against hers soft and gentle as she then kisses him back. He pulls his head back looking in her eyes knowing what she was thinking.

"You felt something for me the first time we met and you haven't told anyone have you?"

"No."

She looks to the ground shutting her eyes praying that this was all a bad dream. She could feel Sylar's warm breath on her neck. Everything was different how could this villain be the same person she met years ago?

* * *

_~5 years ago~ _

_But you're just so cool. Run your hands through your hair. Absent mindedly making me want you._

A 19 year old Becca walked onto the train. She searched for her seat and sat down spotting a man that sat across from her looking at a watch catalog. She studied him, his brown eyes never left his magazine. His chunky black glasses was the first thing Becca saw as he lifted his head smiling at her before returning to his magazine. She then looked at his clothes he was wearing a button up blue shirt with a green vest over it which made her wonder if he was a really young looking professor.

"I'm Becca."

Gabriel Gray looked up from his magazine eyeing the girl who had told him her name without a formal greeting or even a hello. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at him. He looked at her attire knowing now she wasn't from around here seeing that she wore a UCLA hoddie.

"Hello Becca. Visiting New York I see?"

Becca looked at him then to her hoddie. "Yup visiting a friend before classes start back up. What's your name?"

Gabriel looked at her seeing that she only wanted someone to keep her company he sat his magazine down. "Gabriel…Gabriel Gray."

For the rest of the train ride the two talked. He had found out that she was becoming a nurse before studying to become a surgeon. She found out that he owned a watch repair shop that his father left him in his will. Which when she asked where in New York was his shop he pulled out a business card making her bite her thumb so she wouldn't scream out an yes hoping it was his way of asking to see her again. He found out that she had a three year old sister she visited whenever she got the chance. She found out that he was adopted. Which to her excitement he asked if she had any pictures of her sister. He found out that she was nineteen. She found out he was only twenty three which she used to her advantage.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Becca asked after a moment of silence after they told each other their ages. He looked at her smiling almost blushing shaking his head.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"So I know if I can kiss you or not."

Gabriel watched Becca speak without a care in the world before she looked out the window. His stop was pulling into the station as they spoke. He went to ask her about her dating situation staying on the train instead of getting off at his stop.

The last stop for the train pulled into the station. Becca smiled at Gabriel who stood up letting her walk out first. She stood there waiting for him to join her by the terminal. He walked over to her smiling right back at her.

"This has been fun."

She nodded in agreement before taking his hand. "This has been the best New York trip ever. Thanks Gabriel." She stated kissing him before he could make a dork out of himself.

He never did hear from her again on her vacation but that Christmas he got a package from California with a broken Sylar watch in it and his old catalog where he had circled a Sylar watch. It had no return address but it came with a note.

_Gabriel,_

_I thought you could use this. After all you of all people could fix something that is broken. We'll always have the train. Thanks for making me love and miss New York._

_With Love,_

_Becca_

He kept that catalog in his desk and never took that watch off.

* * *

~Present~

_It's two a.m. feeling like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me._

Sylar now had Becca against the wall only using his powers to keep her there. He walked over to her sliding his hand between her legs slowly going down stopping at her right shin tearing her jeans there revealing her gun on its holster. He chuckled grabbing the gun throwing it across the room.

"You think that could stop me. Aw B you know very well guns could not stop me. If they did you wouldn't be raising little Molly by yourself."

He walked over to her kissing her cheek as he then whispered into her ear. "I know you saw me with daddy. The power to freeze comes in handy. Thank him for me when you see him."

Becca closes her eyes shaking her head but no movement comes from it since his power is too strong against hers. He was right she had saw him and didn't stop it.

* * *

_~October 2, 2006 Los Angeles, California~_

_I have an excellent father. His strength is making me stronger. Got smiles on my little sister. Inside and out he's better than I am._

Becca dialed her father's phone number as she drove the streets of California in her blue BMW bug. "Hey Dad its me. I'm on my way home from classes I'm in the area I was hoping we could talk about the family trait. I kind of need some help with it. Give my step mom and Molls hugs for me." She looked at the traffic light seeing it turn green then looking both ways she made a u-turn. "You know what I'm just going to stop over."

She hung up now turning on the street her father lives on. She slowed down the car spotting a car in the drive way. She pulls over on the side of the road seeing her father and the man talking right by the door before James lets the man inside. Becca sighs thinking that her father is with a client and pulls off figuring she would head over later for dinner.

Five hours later she gets a call from an Officer Parkman saying that they had found her father and step mother dead inside the house. When she asks about Molly all he can say is, she's alive but wont speak. Becca goes over to her father's house but the cops won't let her go inside till a man with horn-rimmed glasses said she was with him. She went inside seeing her father's body frozen but she didn't flinch seeing her father's power before she leaves not sure how the man with the glasses was able to let her in.

When she gets back to her place she lays down in her bed next to Molly who hasn't spoken a word yet. She hears her sisters cry as she lets out her own. Molly cried for hearing the screams of her parents where as Becca cried knowing she had seen her father's killer. If she didn't drive off thinking that her father was working Molly wouldn't be in such agony.

* * *

~Present~

_He can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking. Cause I'm not feeling anything at all._

Sylar had been watching Becca for hours now not trying to torture or even thrill her. She knew that he was acting strange he lived for the hunt and when he caught his prey he went in for the kill but he hadn't did anything besides the kiss to her. She watched him back as if she was studying him again like the day on the train.

"I know something you don't know."

Sylar laughed at Becca's enthusiasm when she started to act like the nineteen year old he had met years ago. He walked over to her flying his hand letting her go. She walked up to him looking into his eyes.

"What's that?"

"Freezing's a bitch."

She stated as she gave him a blast of her powers which burned his skin some as he felt his body's circuits switch inside his body. He looked at her flying her back to the wall. He crept over to her with his smirk planted on his face. With one swift movement Becca's forehead started to bleed as her screams continued knowing what she was in for.

* * *

_~5 Years--Future~_

_I take a step back, let you go. I told you I'm not bulletproof now you know. It was the night things changed. Can you see it now? These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down. It's a revolution, throw your hands up cause we never gave in._

Gabriel Gray sat at the kitchen counter with his son Noah. He was eating waffles his favorite food in the world. Noah looked just like him with the exception of lighter hair which connected him to his mother. Gabriel looked at his dog Mr. Muggles who starts barking as someone enters the home.

"Molly!"

Noah screams as he runs to the thirteen year old. Molly picks up Noah and kisses his forehead not taking her eyes off of Gabriel. A man walks into the room placing his hands on Molly's shoulder reassuring the girl it was ok. He then ruffles Noah's hair before taking him from Molly.

"Hey brother."

Gabriel stands up walking over to Peter hugging him then walks over to Molly giving the girl a hug which she returns while rolling her eyes in a teenage way. He smiles at the young women knowing it was hard for her to see him as anything other then the man who killed her parents.

"Any help here?"

His eyes lock with her green ones. Her eyes hold no anger as they once did towards him. Gabriel lets out a chuckle as he goes to meet her helping her with the bags and car carrier. He sets the carrier down on the kitchen table brushing his finger over the baby's hand. The baby's brown eyes stare back into his own till the woman grabs the baby from the carrier.

"Say hi Alex."

Becca smiles at Gabriel as she bounces the baby on her hip. Her eyes locked with his once again as he kissed the boy's forehead then kisses Becca's cheek.

"Hey buddy. Becca Peter he's getting so big." Gabriel states as he takes Alex. "Is mommy feeding you too much?" The baby laughs as he then grabs his uncles nose.

Becca puts on a huge smile seeing Noah in Peter's arms. "There's my big guy." Hugging the little boy as he wiggles out of Peter's arms into her own. "Did daddy tell you what Uncle Peter and I got for you?"

Noah shakes his head looking at his father then back to Becca. "No what is it? Tell me please." Becca raises an eyes brow as she sets him down on the counter then goes over to Peter resting her chin on his shoulder. "I don't know. Do you think he is ready Peter?"

Peter looks at Becca eyeing her almost mockingly. "Becca do you always have to string people along? He's only four." Peter then sees her glare as he kisses her making Gabriel whine right along with the kids. "Ew gross."

Becca smiles walking over to her brother in law slapping the arm that isn't holding her son. "Don't encourage them." She then goes back to Noah leaning down so her eyes are line up with his. "Well we got you a plane ticket so you can go see your cousin Claire graduate college. You wanna come?"

"Yeah! Yeah Yeah!" Noah screams as he looks at his father. "Can we go?" Gabriel nods laughing at Noah who is now hugging Peter for dear life.

A little bit later Becca walks into the kitchen seeing Gabriel who was cleaning the dishes from Noah and Molly's breakfast. She sits on the counter next to the dishwasher eyeing the man with the chunky glasses. He glanced at her as she bumped him then he bumped her back. The two start to laugh at each other till Becca looks at him seriously.

"So hope you don't mind us visiting you. I know it can get awkward when we are around each other."

Gabriel smirks at her as she rolls her eyes as he touches her cheek as if he was going to lean in to kiss her. She stares at him as he then sticks his tongue out at her.

"Yeah me almost killing you to killing your dad. Then all this sexual tension between us while you're sleeping with my brother is awkward." He smiles at her. "I got over you a long time ago. The other stuff is your business."

"I didn't mean you liked me. I know what we could have had went away a long time ago." Becca looks to the floor. "I don't hate you for the other stuff. You're a different Sylar now."

She touched his arm as he looked at her shaking her head. "I'm not Sylar anymore. I haven't been for a long time."

She looked at him then to his arm pulling it up to his face. "Then why do you wear that watch still?"

"It reminds me of what I have done plus someone important gave it to me."

She looks at him hugging him. She pulls away smiling at him as he shakes his head.

"Why you're such a sweet guy Gabriel Gray or is it Gabriel Petrelli now?"

"Gabriel just Gabriel."

Becca looks into his eyes this man in front of her was so different then the ones she had met before. He had changed for the better and she couldn't help but smile knowing that this Gabriel was here to stay.

* * *

~Present~

Sylar stood there with blood on his hands. He looked at them then at Becca who stood across from him staring at him. _He didn't kill me._ Sylar had started to cut Becca's forehead so he could take her power but all of a sudden he stopped. She couldn't understand what happened but she knew something did happen when she blasted him.

Years later they would find out that her blast had shocked Sylar's brain making his circuits move another way which stopped his hunger. With Becca's anger she had stopped the Boogeyman from using his power for evil. She let him find his true gift of empathy.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this. You take my hand and drag me head __first.  
Fearless_

* * *

**END**

**Review Please and Thanks for reading!**


End file.
